Living Dream
by MilagrosRose
Summary: They thought it was over... It was just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Roze's Corner: Hello there and welcome again! *sips tea before placing it down* Another story is soon to be posted but not something you would expect. But I will give you a hint, the survival of these characters in the game depended on you... Enjoy!

Overview: They were out of his grasp but the nightmare still haunted them...

* * *

><p>Prologue: Moving forward but looking backwards<p>

"Henry, I know you want to help but you been going straight now for a couple of hours, relax."

"The sooner we leave here the better I'll feel." Lifting up another box, the silent hero also known as Henry Townshend carried the box out the room and set it down for the movers who were to come pick them up later in the day.

Shaking her head, Eileen stepped in front of the next book he reached for and grabbed his hands. "Rest now, it has only been two days since I got out and you still haven't had a good day's rest... Why don't you finish packing up?" The shudder she saw race threw him had her resting smooth palms on each side of his face. "When it's light out of course. We got your stuff out first anyway, there wasn't much..." Pulling her hands away from his face, she grabbed his hands and lead him to the couch. Pushing him down, she hushed his protest with a finger to his lips. "Nope! Your not going to argue your way out of this! Relax at least if your not going to sleep."

"But..."

"What did I say?" Placing her hands on her hips, Eileen gave a mocking glare before letting out a soft laugh and walking into her kitchen.

Sighing, Henry gave in and laid back against the arm of the chair and closed his eyes. Sleep caught him like a warm embrace and the soft traces of his breath could be heard if one paid attention.

"Well that was easy..." Coming back in the room with two glasses and a bottle of soda, she sat one glass down before opening the bottle and pouring some for herself. Resting in the arm chair across from him, her green eyes regarded the tired man with a sense of tenderness. "You been threw so much and yet here you are still trying to fight." Bringing the glass up to her lips, the past couple of days played in her mind and she could see why he was trying to stay awake, but she was a big girl and could defend herself if need be. "Hell, I did it in the other world and I could damn sure do it here..."

"Do what?"

Choking slightly on her soda, she turned to a smirking Henry and snorted lightly. "Well aren't you a cheeky little thing right now..."

"Haha... I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"You needed it... And it was only for about ten minutes or so."

"Really?" Stretching, the brown haired man sat up and rubbed his heterochormic eyes before looking up at his neighbor.

"Go back to sleep Henry... You need it." Getting up briefly, Eileen filled his glass with soda before sitting back down.

"No."

"There isn't an argument here. Do it or else I'll get the medication that makes you." Her voice was light but there was a seriousness behind it.

"You don't have..." The shaking of pills in a bottle shut him up and Henry wound up muttering about sadistic women and medication.

"Whatever." Grabbing a blanket, she approached him with it to spread it out on him... Only to be pulled down and held against his chest. "Hey!"

"Well if I'm going to sleep peacefully you should too." Raising an eye brow, Henry rolled his eyes when she protested and pulled the covers over them. "Hush. we have to be up early." Closing his eyes, his arms encircled her waist holding her tightly. "Sleep."

"That's my line." Pouting, it flipped into a smile and she laid her head against his chest, enjoying the beating heart that lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ngh..."<p>

_"Open up!"_

"The hell?" Sitting up, Eileen rubbed her eyes and tried to clear them to see what was going on. What she didn't expect was a set of arms to pull her back down into a tee shirt covered chest. "The hell?" Pushing against the arms, she was able to situate herself to lie on her own forearms. "Henry?" Staring at him for a moment, she admired how the semi permanent bags disappeared and all the tension seemed to just melt away. "Aww, he really needed this..."

"Needed what?"

"Oops, guess I woke you up."

Cracking one eye open, Henry saw a smiling Eileen with her cheek resting on her palm. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." Getting up, Eileen heard a knock at the door and went over to it. A bat rested right next to it just in case... "Who is it?"

"Moving services!"

"Oh! Hold on!" Wearing only a tank and tee, she grabbed a near by mini bomber jacket and slung it on her shoulders before opening the door. "Hello there!"

"Hey, is this your stuff?" A medium build Caucasian male pointed to the boxes behind him which his workers were moving down the steps.

"Yep! The only things left are stuff packed in small bags that we can carry and our extra clothing."

"Yea, yeah, we'll let you know when were done." Walking away, he helped pick up a table that one of his workers started to lift and helped him carry it downstairs.

Closing her door, Eileen locked it before going into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. Pulling out the small sandwiches she made and packets of juice, she stuffed in into a small carrying pack and placed it on the counter. "You can get washed Henry, there's an extra towel set hanging above."

"'Kay." Getting up with a groan, the former Receiver of Wisdom made his way to the small bathroom in the back, grabbing his change of clothes on a near by chair. With a gentle click the bathroom was locked and a shower was heard running.

"That man..." Moving around, Eileen made sure she left no trace of her items behind lest she had to come back to this accursed room. Walking near the window, she peered out it into the morning world and embraced the sunlight. "Ah..." Her eyes took in the sight for this would probably the last time she be in South Ashfields. 'Good riddance too.' Glancing at room 207, a silhouette made her blood run cold and she took a double take. 'That's odd... I thought I saw Richard's ghost... Impossible... Henry pinned him...' Rubbing her eyes, she looked back and saw nothing but the furniture that had not been moved out yet. "Oh..." Relaxing, a cold hand on her shoulder made her turn around and she screamed...

* * *

><p>Washing his hair, Henry had a thousands of thoughts racing threw his head, all about how the move would affect him and Eileen. 'I mean its for the best... To start over and fresh from the beginning...' The scream that cut threw the air had him whip lashing his head to the door. In a flash he had the towel above head around his waist and a pipe that was laying around in the bathroom at hand. Slamming open the door, he raced down the hallway to see who made Eileen scream in terror. "Show yourself!" Eyes widened when a grey figure disappeared before the cowering woman in a poof of smoke. Running over to her, Henry pulled the shaking woman into his lap and held her. "Easy, easy..."<p>

"It was him..."

"Him who?" Rocking her back and forth, Henry still kept a tight grip on the pipe.

"Richard..." Not caring that her clothes where getting soaked, Eileen clung to Henry tightly.

"Richard?" His voice was soft but not without a tone of surprise. "But..."

"I know..."

"This is insane! We have to get out of here." Pulling her up with him, Henry lead her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. "Lets hurry and leave."

* * *

><p>The day went by a blur but soon they were out of the apartment building and into the truck with all their belongings.<p>

"Were all gonna miss ya'." Shaking Henry's hand, Frank Sunderland patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Were going to miss you too."

"We'll be back to visit."

"I hope so." Hugging Eileen, Frank helped her into the rental car and closed the door for her.

"See ya later everyone!"

Turning on the car, Henry gave a quick salute and pulled off to keep up with the trucks.

Waving out the window, Eileen rested against the passenger side and smiled. "Finally..."

"Yeah." Looking at the driver's side mirror, a brief glance reflected a dirty blue trench coat. "What the..."

"You saw it too?" Staring over at Henry, Eileen was frozen stiff with fear.

"Ignore it... The faster we get out of here the sooner our minds will stop playing tricks on us..." Speeding up, Henry try to get that image out his mind but something was gnawing at him.

Nodding her head, Eileen tried to focus on the road and not what they just saw. 'All in my head... Its just all in my head...'

How soon they would come to find out that what they thought was gone was back to drag them down with them...

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this was a good start to the story! Please Read and Review, thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Roze's Corner: Hello there and welcome again! *sips tea before placing it down* Another story is soon to be posted but not something you would expect. But I will give you a hint, the survival of these characters in the game depended on you... Enjoy!

Overview: They were out of his grasp but the nightmare still haunted them...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Unwanted guest<p>

_Four days later..._

"Phew! Finally!" Rubbing her forehead, Eileen layed down on the chocolate couch now situated against the far side of the wall.

"Heh, you act like you did most of the heavy lifting..."

"Hey! I helped!" Looking over, Eileen stuck her tongue out at Henry who was walking into the spacious living room.

"Yea, yea." Laughing, he went to the kitchen and picked up two cans of soda off the counter before walking over and handing one to Eileen. "Ummm...?"

"Yes?" Smiling up at him, the brunette knew what her male friend wanted.

"Ahem..."

"What Henry? You gotta tell me what you want."

"Eileen..."

Grinning now, she ignored him for a bit before leaping out of the way when he put his can down and went after her sides. "Okay, okay!"

Shaking his head, Henry sat down and pulled the happy brunette near him. Grabbing the remote from behind him, he turned on the new flat screen in front of him to the nearest program.

Resting into him, Eileen paid slight attention to the television. Her thoughts were mostly on the move into their new neighborhood. It was bigger then South Ashfield and right in the heart of the city and far from where their nightmare was. Staring out the window, she couldn't believe that in all of four days she was settled into a new life and left her old one behind like the snap of fingers.

Looking down at Eileen, Henry didn't say anything as he watched the calm female stare out the window. A sense of endearment came over him as she unconsciously snuggled into him and tried to get comfortable. The sunlight from late morning was cascading down on her and bringing out dirty blonde highlights in her hair and made her skin shimmer gently from the lotion she put on earlier. "..."

"Hmm?" Looking up, she was confused to why Henry was staring at her. "Henry?"

Not paying attention to the fact that she was speaking to him, a soft rap on the head by her hand had him giving her a slight glare.

"What? You were staring at me!" Eileen said defending her actions.

"Ooops, sorry." Turning away, Henry coughed and tried to down play the blush on his face.

Smiling, she untangled herself from him and walked over to the windows. Staring down into the streets, a thought came across her and she ran back into her room.

"What the...?" Staring at her, Henry was puzzled by why she suddenly dashed back into her room but paid it no mind and chalked it up to a girl's thing. Turning back to the t.v, he switched to the news channel and was on had immediately caught his attention. "What the?"

_"In news today, we have it seems another occurring paranormal activity going on in South Ashfield heights. Recently after the disturbing case of the Twenty-One Sacraments in which we report elatedly that Ms. Gavin and survived, there seems to be more to then meets the eye and the mystery. Just the other day we have a report of seeing the ghost of Mr. Braintree floating around where our two heroes survived and along the corridor of where he used to reside. Witnesses say that apparently he walks down the hallway twitching and swinging what seems to be a crowbar back and forth. While only a few report this, mostly those who live in the building, others who take the train have reported seeing a ghost that looks strangely like Ms. Cynthia Velasquez who also was an unfortunate victim. Both of these sightings have been only recently reported and should not be taken seriously, but due to the nature of the crimes committed recently citizens are advised to travel cautiously and out late at night in groups. More will be reported on this matter later..." _

"What the hell?"

"How do I look?"

Changing the channel to something comedic to avoid having Eileen freak out, Henry turned his head up and he felt his jaw drop slightly. "Wow..."

"So I see you like it, I mean it's nothing special but since it's a nice day I thought we head out and enjoy ourselves while looking for jobs?" Standing there in black denim wash capris, Eileen straightened her sleeveless yellow blouse.

"Uhh, sure, let me head into my room and toss on something for outside." Getting up, Henry didn't keep eye contact with Eileen as he made his way back into the room.

"That was odd..." Moving over to the foyer, she grabbed pale yellow wedges on the welcome mat. Before she could even step away from the door, a succession of rapid knocks greeted her ears. "Hmm?" Eileen didn't find it weird since the first day they moved in the neighbors knocked on their door like so and it was to greet them and welcome them into their safe haven. "Yes?" Her eyebrows furrowed when the person on the other side didn't answer after a few minutes. "Hello?" Placing her hands on her hips, Eileen waited for them to speak but when no sound came she walked up to the peep hole. "This isn't funny! And whoever you are you better tell me who you..." Looking threw the peep hole, her breath left her lungs as if she had been punched. "No...No...No..."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..."<p>

"YOUR DEAD!"

Snapping his head towards the open door way, Henry left his socks and watch on the bed to race into the foyer. Greeted by Eileen holding up a bat, he grabbed a pole from the side of the kitchen bar counter and came to her side. "What's going on?"

"It's him!" Staring at him with wide eyes, she turned around, fearful that something will pop up and get them from behind.

"Who?"

"Go look." Not turning around, Eileen kept her body stiff and ready to attack as she walked out to make sure no other world creation would sneak up on them.

Setting his shoulders straight back, Henry approached the door slowly. A familiar pang in his head greeted him and the sick feeling in his stomach soon followed. Looking through the peep hole, a horrifying image greeted him and it if it wasn't for the fact of living in a new building he go outside the door and bash the person's head in. "You sick bastard."

"Why hello to you too Henry, nice to see you again." Standing there smiling was the bloodied ghost of Walter Sullivan.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok originally I had other plans for this chapter BUT I thought this be a better way to start out ^_^ R&R please :D!


	3. Chapter 3

Roze's Corner: Hello there and welcome again! *sips tea before placing it down* Another story is soon to be posted but not something you would expect. But I will give you a hint, the survival of these characters in the game depended on you... Enjoy!

Overview: They were out of his grasp but the nightmare still haunted them...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Little girls and staircases...<p>

"Bastard! What are you doing here!"

"Oh nothing much, just stopping by to say hello."

The sick smile that was giving to him by their ghostly tormentor made Henry's stomach turn. If this was in South Ashfield Heights right now he could rip open then door and no one would question him after what has happened, but here he didn't want the new neighbors thinking he was nuts. Standing there with his nerves on end, the brown haired man was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Damn..."

"Hello?"

"Hun?" Not realizing his attention was focused else where, Henry looked back up at the people hole and to his surprise there was no Walter and the sickening feeling he had from before just vanished into thin air.

"Hello? ? Mr. Townshend?"

"Whose that?" Coming from one of the back rooms, Eileen was confused when she saw Henry's relaxed stance.

"Emily." He replied. Handing the pipe back to Eileen, Henry let out a shaky breath and tried to calm his nerves down before placing on a charming smile for the small girl and opening the door. "Hello there."

"Hi there ." Smiling up at him, the red head held out a tray that was covered over gently with a large but thin sheet. "From me and my mom, dad, grandma, grandpa and my baby sister and brother!"

Taking the tray from her, Henry looked back at Eileen who was smiling warmly at him. "Want to place this in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Walking over, she placed a gentle hand on the little girl's head and smiled before taking the tray from Henry and going back to the kitchen.

"I hope you guys like it! It's cherry pie!"

Smiling down at the little girl, Henry pulled a five dollar bill out his back pocket and gave it to her. "Tell your family we will enjoy every last part of it and that it smells delicious."

Gasping, the little girl hugged her older neighbor's leg before giving him what seemed an endless amount of thank you's.

"Never a problem. Come, let me walk you back downstairs." Grabbing his keys, Henry shouted back to Eileen that he would be gone briefly before closing the door and locking it.

* * *

><p><em>(Eileen's P.o.V)<em>

That man I swear. I don't think I could find another like him even if I gave date to date facts and details of every inch of his life. "He is really great with kids." I had set the pie to cool down on the counter since it was still somewhat hot and it wouldn't be good to mess up my outfit would it? Waling back over to the couch, my thoughts were still on the incident that just happened before that sweet little girl came. "Damn him." The scar on my back started to itch as soon as I thought about him. I never thought I could hate someone with such a passion but he brought it out of me to the fullest. And he manipulated his younger manifestation too... Just the thought of it made me sick to my stomach. Pushing those thoughts away I laid down on the couch and started flipping through channels, the hustle of the city below being my calming melody.

_(Eileen's P.o.V's end)_

* * *

><p>"Almost there!"<p>

Holding her hand, Henry couldn't help but smile around the small girl. She was so bright and lively, to him it was a nice change to his old and dreary neighborhood.

"Were here!" Letting go of Henry's hand, Emily ran up to her door and knocked loudly.

_"Who is it?"_

"Me daddy!" Giggling, the little girl turned to Henry. "Thank you for taking me back downstairs!"

"Never a problem."

"Emily, you know you can come downstairs by yourself."

"I know." Bowing her head, she was soon laughing and being picked up by a brunette who looked like her.

"Thank so much Henry, we really appreciate it."

"Never a problem John, didn't want her to run into the wrong people." _'Especially a crazed mad man.' _

"Well thank you for escorting her down."

"Thank you!"

Laughing, Henry really appreciated the loving family right now more then ever. "Never a problem, have a nice day." Waving them off, he took off to the stairs to go back to his and Eileen's apartment since it was a tad closer then the elevator. Half way up the steps a cold wind blew past him making him stop momentarily. "What the..." Looking around, Henry didn't see anything that could have caused it and left it to a probable draft in the building. Taking another step, the sound of fabric brushing metal caught his ears and he looked down. Moving his foot, his eyes narrowed before widening and he took up the stairs to the next flight and left the staircase to take the elevator the rest of the way. "I hope that this is all my imagination because if he is back then lord help us all..."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, for those who have not played the game or something in the Building World on the first time you go through it you will see Walter in a staircase holding a doll. That is the doll represented here, and for those of you willing to play it do not pick up that doll! It will cause haunting and you cannot get rid of them unless you carry it and it will take up useful inventory space.


	4. Chapter 4

Roze's Corner: Hello there and welcome again! *sips tea before placing it down* Another story is soon to be posted but not something you would expect. But I will give you a hint, the survival of these characters in the game depended on you... Enjoy!

Overview: They were out of his grasp but the nightmare still haunted them...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I see you out the corner of my eye (Eileen's P.o.V)<p>

Rolling onto my back, I sighed out loud from boredom. "There's nothing to watch."

"Holy hell..."

Bolting up right, I rushed off the couch as soon as I saw Henry slam the door shut and lock it. "Henry!"

"Eileen!"

I froze in my spot as soon as I locked eyes with him, He looked so frightened, like he had saw a ghost. "Henry..."

"Eileen..."

Slowly he moved away from the door and when he was sure nothing was going to enter I was swept up into his arms and held there. "Woah, woah! What's wrong?" Pushing him away, I faltered for a moment. 'Christ, this man looks like he wants to kiss me or something... Although... No, bad Eileen!' "Henry... What's wrong?"

"There was a doll..."

"A doll?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the staircase."

I had to resist laughing at him. "Henry, it could've been a little girl in this building who dropped it."

"It wasn't though."

"And how do you know?"

"Because it was the same one I saw when I was in the building world."

Okay, I know that Henry is a very solemn guy and he does not joke around so this was something not to be taken lightly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Okay this is getting to weird... I had to sit down on the bar stool near me. "Henry, it's just so hard to believe it. I mean we both saw him die before our eyes so how in the hell is all this happening now?"

"I don't know..."

Standing there in silence, I was trying hard not to just bury under my covers and stay there for the rest of my life. I wanted no part of the other world ever again after the hell I went through.

"Eileen... You sure you still want to go outside?"

"Mmm, I don't know..." Rubbing my arms, I was more angry then upset. 'Damn you, you masochist bastard. You ruined my plans."

"I think we should."

"We should?" Looking up at Henry, I saw him placing his wallet in his pocket and grab a camera before getting my shoes.

"Yes, we should. I will not let that maniacal jackass ruin your day."

Taking my shoes, I looked up at him with adoration and then giggled when he turned his head to hide the forming blush. "Okay, we shall."

* * *

><p>"Here you go miss! Enjoy!"<p>

"Thank you!" Eyeing my ice cream, I waited till Henry and I sat down before eating.

"I don't understand the obsession that people have with cookie dough ice cream."

Swallowing my spoonful, I pointed the plastic utensil at him. "Because it's sugary goodness."

"Yeah but is it worth the life long diabetes?"

"You're such a grouch, cookie dough ice cream is the best." Taking another spoonful, I smiled at the tasty treat

"Its cookie dough."

Nodding, I couldn't reply right away because of the ice cream that I was eating.

"And ice cream."

"Yes."

"And you see nothing wrong with the combination of cookie making food and the dairy that goes with it?"

Pouting, I picked up a spoonful and held it up to him. "Taste."

"What? No. I like my french vanilla thank you."

Looking down, I saw the cup half empty already and frowned. "Eat."

"No."

"Yes or else..." Giving him a semi- warning glare, I heard him mutter before eating the ice cream. He was silent for a moment before looking down at my cup. "So?"

"... It's good."

"Told you so." Smiling, out the corner of my eye I saw elderly women giggling and commenting on how cute we were. Blushing, I went back to eating my ice cream.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"The park here is so pretty." Touching the flowers gently, I was happy that I came outside today. Despite what happened back in the apartment, it was a nice day over all. Holding out my hand, a butterfly landed on it, stared at me before taking off to the nearest flower.<p>

"You shouldn't be sitting in the grass with that shirt on."

"True...But." Laying back, I enjoyed the sunshine and the feeling of the soft grass on my skin. "There is nothing like just kicking back to ease your mind." I heard shuffling near me before a snap. Opening my eyes, I saw Henry smiling while holding up his camera.

"Like you said, nothing like kicking back and easing your mind."

* * *

><p>"Phew! I never thought walking around mid town would be this hard."<p>

"It'll take some getting used to since Ashfield was more compact."

"You act like you've done this before."

"Remember my job Eileen."

"So you have been here!" Walking up the steps to our building, I was shocked when he gave me a cocky smirk when walking past me.

"I've been plenty of places."

I've never seen him so open before, maybe this new change of scenery was good...

Or not. "What the hell!?" Stepping inside, Henry was rooted to the spot as was I. "No..." Taking a look back to the door, all I saw was a sea of blackness. "No, this is not real..."

"Eileen calm down."

"This is not real!"

"Eileen..."

Screaming one last time, I heard Henry call my name before blacking out. All the while focusing on that sickening smirk behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I totally bs'ed with this one but I hope that it's okay. R&R as always guys and have a happy holiday!


	5. Chapter 5

Roze's Corner: Before I start writing I have to give a small complaint about the review section, and as much as I hate to put people on the spot light this review kinda hurt. TemporaryProgram, first off, I have an idea of where the story will go and I have plotted it out for months thank you very much. Not every story rushes into the plot and I want to show the relief they feel from escaping Walter. And yes they may have their moments of what you call "minds of teenagers" but in real life we all have those moments. I do not see anything wrong with it because in truth I have moments where I indulge from something during my teen years. Now honestly, if you could have directly told me what was wrong with the plot then maybe I wouldn't have been so insulting but since you want to show ugly I am going to comment back on it. As I said I b'sed with the last chapter and that was not my best work but it filled for an empty slot until I can get something going. And that is not to say that when the story gets rolling that I wont fix it up either. Now if you kindly stop roasting me I will get to the horror/romance, not every author reveals the cards in their hand. Now! Back to the story!

Overview: They were out of his grasp but the nightmare still haunted them...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:A nightmare or just a really bad day dream? (Henry's P.o.V)<p>

'Dammit! She's fainted...' Picking her up, I took in our surroundings and I had to control my gagging. The smell was retched as I situated Eileen so that I can place her on my back. So far, no monsters have showed up but that's not to say that they wont. And with Eileen out and no weapon around for me to use we were sitting ducks.

"Mmmm..."

I heard Eileen begin to show signs of stirring but until she was fully up and aware she was no use right now. "Dammit..." Securing her arms around my neck, I lifted Eileen up and began to walk down the hallway to the elevator, taking caution to make sure that neither one of us was blind sided. A blast of what smelled to be exhaust air shot into my face from no where and I coughed violently, almost dropping Eileen but I managed to catch her before she fell.

"H-Henry?"

"Eileen?"

"Henry, am I dreaming?"

Placing her down on her feet, I made sure she was steady before letting her go. "Sadly no you're not, I wish we were." She shivered more out of disgust than fear and who could blame her? "Come on, we're near the elevator, if we can make it back up to our apartment there is stuff there that can help us." I still have some candles and saint medallions saved up and more than a couple of bullets for the hand gun and revolver.

"Okay."

A noise made both of us jump. "Lets go before an uninvited guest shows up." Grabbing her hand, I pulled her away from her rooted spot and to the elevator.

(Henry's P.o.V end)

* * *

><p>It took forever in their minds for the elevator to come but when it did the relief that came was a small welcome. The upholstery and inside were rusted and decayed but it was better than the stairs which had something runny coming down it. Rushing inside, they quickly pressed their floor, somewhat regretful that they were high up in the 20 floor building. Whirring to life, the elevator slowly began its descent upwards.<p>

"Come on..." Pacing back and forth, Eileen jumped again when she heard something screech on the outside of the elevator.

"Eileen, calm down." He was worried too but knew that if a level of calmness was not kept they would both end up in hot water.

Taking a deep breath, Eileen leaned against the railing inside the elevator. "Okay."

Nodding at her, Henry was formulating a plan on how to avoid any monsters that may show up. While he had on shoes, Eileen had on heels and he knew that her taking off her shoes would be a no go and running in heels wasn't exactly her forte as shown back in Ashfield. 'The only other option is to act like bait and she wouldn't agree to that either.'

"The elevator stopped."

"What? Shit, it did." Rushing over to the panel, the Receiver of Wisdom couldn't believe the situation they were in. Banging on the panel, he sighed in defeat. "No good can be done from here."

"No, no, no, no, no." Sliding down, Eileen curled up into a ball. "Why? I thought we would escape this hell and now its back and we have nothing to defend ourselves with."

Looking down at her, he walked over and knelt next to her. Resting a hand on her head, he didn't know what to say to make her feel better or for that matter to calm his frazzled nerves. 'This isn't happening, this isn't real, someone save us from this hell hole.'

"What's that?" Looking up, Eileen heard a distinct sound of something being dragged and burping.

"What's what?"

"Listen Henry."

Staying silent, he too heard the nose and jumped up. "Dammit, not those. I would've taken those two headed baby monstrosities over these things."

Getting up, Eileen stood behind him, ready to back him up if need be. "Henry..."

Before either one of them could do anything, the elevator shook and rattled, jostling both of them and throwing out the lights.

"What the hell!?"

"Ah!"

Colliding into each other, when the lights came back on they both nearly freaked out about how everything was just normal again.

"This is too weird." Sliding from underneath Henry, Eileen chalked it up to the back of her mind to forget that close encounter, more worried that she was going nuts.

"... Lets just get back inside." Running a hand through his hair, Henry was not sure whether to put himself in a mental ward or prepare himself for the unknown.

When the elevator dinged to sign their arrival, they both rushed off and as calmly as they could, walked to their apartment hiding their frazzled nerves. Just as quickly as the door opened, it closed just as fast, its occupants done with anything on the outside for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, hopefully this has enough gore so that I wont get my head bitten off for actually having my characters act human.


	6. Chapter 6

Roze's Corner: Again, I have people trying to come after me and put me down. To the trolls out there, you will be reported and I will continue this story. When I see you write your own stories with praising reviews, shut up and sit down somewhere. Some of us actually like character development and not the rush into the climax of the story.

Overview: They were out of his grasp but the nightmare still haunted them...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The shadows love you<span>

_Three months later... _

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home then." Exiting the kitchen, Henry placed the oven gloves down as he took the groceries from his roommates arms. "How was work today?"

"Same crap as usual, people signing in and out, doctors running around, hospital life. Did your proofs come in from that nature shot you did?" Locking the door behind her, Eileen peered out the peep hole to make sure no one trailed her.

"Yea they came in, got to send them to the magazine to see which one they want to use." Placing them down in the kitchen, Henry pushed the saint medallion to the side to make room for the groceries.

"So, what's for dinner today?"

"Shrimp scampi."

"Sounds delicious. I'm heading into the shower, see you in a bit."

Giving a small way off, once Eileen was out of ear shot Henry pulled a laptop out and opened it. Clicking up an internet browser, his heterochromic eyes scanned the article in front of him. "Fucking hell... Again?" Scrolling down the page, Henry read in detest about how they glorified the sighting of Jasper's ghost in the woods. "Sick bastards." Closing the page down, he wasnt surprised that the ones hyping up the horrifying terrors were none other than ghost hunters who had been sniffing for clues ever since the incident had passed. 'Ever since me and Eileen made it out they hang around like a pack of vultures.' The thought of these sightings being told in any type of positive light made the brown haired man shudder in disgust. 'Sick bastards.' Closing the laptop, he went back to cooking dinner with the lingering thought of trouble brewing in the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>Later... <em>

"These are really good shots! I hope that these get a lot of spot light, I'm tired of seeing two-bit hipsters popping up in magazines." Laying the shots out, Eileen took a bite of her food and sighed in enjoyment. "This is delicious!"

"Why thank you, I tried my best."

"Tried?"

"First time making it."

"No way!" Before the conversation could continue any further the phone rang interrupting them. "I got it." Going over to the phone, a strange feeling came over her as soon as her hand touched the base. 'Odd...' Shrugging it off, Eileen picked up the phone and expected it to be a call from the hospital. Instead, what she heard was loud, static noises followed by odd moans and scratches. "Hello?"

Paying no mind at first, a slight humming caught Henry attention and that's when he noticed the medallion humming slightly on the counter. Frowning, he turned to Eileen for answers. "What's going on?

"I don't know. It sounds like some sick pervert getting his rocks off using a bad connection."

Raising an eye brow, Henry now approached the phone himself when the all too familiar headache came on. Sighing, he retrieved the medallion, took the phone from Eileen and hung up before placing the medallion near the phone. It vibrated before silencing itself and relieving the headache. "Dammit."

"A haunting?"

"Yes, you didn't feel it affect you?" Rubbing his temples, Henry was really getting fed up with the small telltale signs that something larger was up at work.

"No... I mean when I approached the phone I felt odd for a second but the feeling dissipated."

"Lucky..." Muttering under his breath, Henry missed what Eileen was saying until she mentioned something about bloody foot prints. "Say what?"

"Bloody foot prints. I was walking home recently and I decided to take a short cut through the buildings. It's a small known walk area so I wasnt too concerned with the fact that no one was there. As I was walking I heard foot steps behind me and at first I paid no attention to them. But as I continued walking they increased their pace as if trying to catch up with me. Before they could I turned around ready to fight and saw no one there, I thought I was out my mind but when I looked down on the ground that's when I saw them."

"... Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't want to freak you out. There hasn't been any recent sightings of ghost and I didn't want to start making you paranoid again." Biting the tip of her finger nail, Eileen gave an embarrassed shrug when Henry gave her a look. "What?"

Shaking his head, Henry went into the kitchen and came back out with his laptop. Opening it, he showed Eileen the news article about Jasper's ghost being sighted.

"Who in their right mind would think that's anything to be happy about?!"

"Idiots. I'm trying not to take this too seriously but honestly I feel like this is an omen to something much worse to follow." Shutting down the page, something made Henry freeze in place.

"Henry... What's..."

"Dont... move." Slowly inching backwards, Henry grabbed the slightly used saint medallion and brought it back over to Eileen. Hanging it around her neck, he covered his ears when a piercing shriek rang out.

Covering her ears, Eileen dared to turn around when the ringing in her ears dissipated and saw a black shadow fade into the air. "What the hell?"

"I don't know what it was but all I know is that it looked like it was after some blood." Running a hand through his hair, Henry paced around the room, unsure about what to do.

"Anything... Distinguishing about it?"

"Red eyes, slim build but it was hunched over ready to pounce."

Going over to the cabinet, Eileen pulled out some coffee mugs and filters. "Guess there wont be any sleep going on tonight."

"That's for sure, extra strong please." Opening up a new internet page, Henry resigned himself to a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile... <em>

**_"When am I going to be able to dish out my revenge?" _**Sitting upon a throne made from living bodies that were crudely stitched and melded together, blood red eyes stared down imposingly at three figures hidden in the shadows.

"Soon young one. You must have patience for this ritual is by no normal standards. Were conducting it as fast as we can but because of location and lack of bodies it makes it hard to acquire what is needed." A skeletal hand extended itself from the shadows.

Growling, the shadowy entity tapped his fingers upon his arm rest, a sickening smirk appearing on his lips when the bodies underneath it cried out in pain. **_"I am not known for patience. I want to see their blood on the ground and use their bodies as personal fuck dolls."_**

"And you will, once there is a way for us to maintain physical forms." Bring the hand back, the raspy voice chuckled as his master fidgeted in his chair just to hear the dead souls and rotting bodies scream for mercy. "You truly are a sadistic one... I believe this agreement will benefit both of us."

**_"Yes, it shall. Now, leave me. I wish to entertain myself with my play toys."_**

"As you wish."

**_'Soon I shall have my mother back... I hope you're ready Mother... And especially you... Receiver of Wisdom.'_ **

* * *

><p>AN: Blah, so hard to really get back into a story when you have that one a-hole who is constantly trying to claim their self worth by putting others down (you know who you are). Anyway, I have another sh fanfic in the works and hopefully if I can finish up what I want to do it'll be posted.


	7. Chapter 7

Roze's Corner: Im back and planning on starting up again. Before I start writing, I have to say this:

I looked at the reviews for the story and you know what? I really dont care for those who choose to criticize me just because I choose not to jump into the horror right away. Everyone has a different writing style and a plot to go along with the story, and if you think that mine sucks: Well truly my dear I dont give a flying care. So to: The Dark, 6700AD, and httpswwwphpcom thank you for reviewing, you guys gave me confidence to continue my story the way I want it to go despite you trying to convince me otherwise. And fyi, anime has nothing to do with psychological trauma darling which you three so obviously have ignored. But continue to try and poke at my love of manga & anime and how it "incorporates* itself into my writing *rolls eyes*

Overview: They were out of his grasp but the nightmare still haunted them...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: A macabre welcome back<span>

_Eileen's P.o.V_

"Here you are hun! Now you make sure to be good boy and listen to your parents okay?"

"Alright nurse Eileen!"

Smiling, I patted the doctor's patient on the head before sending him off with his parents. Working in the hospital had its perks, I got to meet new people, it gives me a head start in my career... "And it's helping me cope." After that whole twenty one sacraments incident, hospitals have been sort of a pet peeve for me. Slowly though, I'm getting better and I'm even able to stay here after hours when its dark.

"Eileen hun! Room 306 needs you!"

"Coming Sheryl!" I forgot how busy a hospital can get since I was out on medical leave. Rushing by one of the head nurses, I dropped off the previous patient's folder before grabbing the next one and making my way to the room. Very rarely did I deal with sick children, I just attended to those who needed regular check ups and gave out shots. The day passed by quickly and soon I was sitting in a room with my co-workers for lunch. I missed talking to most of them, time spent within the other world some what disconnecting us from each other.

"So Eileen, how are you hun?"

"Im fine Isabelle, and you?"

"Same old, same old. How's the old man at home?"

"Who?"

"Oh dont play dumb! That friend of yours that you've been rooming with? What's his name? Joey? Marshall?"

"Henry and he's fine, both of us are still adjusting to here." I pulled out a chair for Liam to sit next to me. Both Isabelle and Liam were my closet friends, choosing to move from South Ashfield just to work with me. When I was dismissed from the hospital, besides Henry they were the first to greet me and the only two outsiders besides Frank to know what happened to me.

"I bet! It's a big move from S.A to here, how are you two adjusting so far?"

"We're okay, still kinda shaken up about the whole thing." I intentionally left out the parts about what was happening recently to keep the atmosphere calm.

"Well dont forget we're here for you two if you need us. We won't let you two go through that again by yourselves."

"Guys... "

"No guys! Eileen, we nearly lost you, despite how strong you think you are you will always need help.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me but I know that he wont be back ever again." Hugging them, I tried to keep my fingers uncrossed.

* * *

><p><em>( A couple of hours later) <em>

"Okay and I'm done! See you guys later!"

"You sure you dont want a ride hun?!"

"Bella I'll be fine!" I was already changed into my street clothes, my scrubs folded and placed into my bookbag.

"Alright! Call me when you get home!"

Waving her off, I pressed the button to a side elevator and checked my phone. "Lets see... Hmm, home, mom's cell, dad's cell..." The elevator pinged it was here and I walked into it. Texting, I pressed the button to go to my floor, excited about the take out at the house. "Alright, lets call mom and see where she's at." Dialing my mother, I frowned when it gave me the dial tone busy signal. "That's odd, usually mom is cooking at this hour. Let's try dad." This time I dialed my father and I got the same tone again. "Alright... House phone." This time while dialing I got no signal, and instead got...

_"This number no longer exists, please try again." _

"What the fuck?" The elevator suddenly shook and jarred, tossing me against the wall before falling into a rapid descent. "Hey!" This continued for a few more moments until it screeched to a halt. "God dammit!" Rubbing my head, I scowled at the metal death trap, kicking it before going over and ringing the button for help. "Hey the elevator isnt working! Can someone come and get me?" Silence. "Hello!?" Silence still. "Bill?! Joseph! Are you there?" Again I got nothing and I was getting mad. "You two idiots better be there or else!" This time the silence wasn't so long, I heard scratching in the area followed by papers being shuffled. "Hello!?"

**_"Hello?"_**

My blood ran cold. _'That is definitely not either one of those goof balls!' _I didnt say another word, just listened to that eerie voice repeat hello over and over, its voice becoming more mangled each time it spoke till it sounded like a slow down radio. At that point I stepped away from the panel and looked for the emergency shaft. _'I am not staying here to be monster fodder.' _I was by myself and I didnt carry any weapons with me since it would look weird to the others. "Where is it?" Since we needed to bring in patients through this sometimes the architects made sure that the door blended well with the elevator so any suicidal patients wouldnt try to jump. "Ah! Found it."

**_"Now, now, it wouldn't do us any good having you get away would it?... Mother."_**

_'Oh god no...' _If my blood ran cold before it was ice in my veins now. Before I could retort the elevator shook violently again and since I wasnt against a wall I flew head first into the floor. I braced myself but my head still managed to bounce off the metal floor."Oww, that's becoming a migraine later." Laying there trying to collect my wits, the lights began flickering on and off as the elevator began to move again. _'Thats it, I am so done with elevators!' _Managing to get up, the elevator had dinged, signalling it had stopped. When the doors opened I had to force my lunch to stay down. _'Life has a funny way of giving me karma.' _Walking out the elevator, I was glad I changed into my sneakers so my feet made no noise as I traverse the now desolate hallway. I was glad when I came across a pole, light enough and easy to swing but damaging to whoever was the unlucky soul to get hit by it. _'Or other worldly presence.' _Adjusting my bag, I came to the end of the hallway and took a deep breath before I rounded the corner. "What the fuck? This cant be..." But it was, I was starring down the corridor of St. Jerome's Hospital. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back and this story will be completed! I do want to give the biggest shout out to KatherineHowardRose for she actually gave me the courage to finish this chapter and continue on with the story. My story will not be everyone's favorite nor do I expect it to be. But if you have ACTUAL criticism for me you can inbox me or you can tastefully write it down in the review section and I will definitely take it into consideration and try to the best of my abilities to incorporate it into the story. Thank you and have a nice day all!


	8. Chapter 8

Roze's Corner: Okay I know that fanfiction does not want writers doing this but I have no choice in the matter right now since Im busy with school matters right

now. This will be a short place chapter holder until I can get everything settled with both personal issues on here and in real life. First thing is first, I want to

thank the reviewers both good and flaming, because either way it helps me modify my story despite whether you like it or not. Second, this is to those who have

a problem with my story, I ask that you keep posting it so it can help me improve my writing. I dont care at this point if it gets to that you want me to quit , it

only serves to be more a driving force to prove you guys wrong time and time again. Third, to those who have been encouraging, thank you so much for putting

up with the random fluttering of ideas being thrown around. Now that I have the idea of where I want to go with the story I will slowly begin to work on each

chapter and improve the quality of it. Once I feel its satisfactory enough and I've had my friends read over it I will post the story up again which means yes that

this story will be deleted and re-uploaded under the same title, possibly different rating but lets see. Again, thank you to all who read and all who will read in the

near future. I will let some of you know ahead of time when the reboot will be up but until then thank you and I adore you all.

Sincerely,

MilagrosRose


End file.
